


[podfic] like we're stuck in second gear

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cover Art, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, fuckbuddies to friends, platonic feelings realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “A cry for help disguised as a booty call,” Mat says. “You know, I kind of hate how alike we are sometimes.”“Are you only just now starting to figure that out?”





	[podfic] like we're stuck in second gear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like we're stuck in second gear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824536) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



[download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0303.zip) (24.9MB)  
[podbook download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0304.zip) (7.5MB)  
32:41

**Author's Note:**

> music: Hate That You Know Me by Bleachers


End file.
